Systems Alliance Trooper
The Systems Alliance Trooper makes up the backbone to the Systems Alliance Infantry units. They start out by being given a full three months of basic training, placing them in multiple types of common environments and bringing them to the peak of their stamina and strength. They are taught the basics of survival on the battle field, how to work as a unit and how to maintain and fire their weapons. Many will continue to be trained as standard infantry, learning more about strategy and additional weapons training over another month. Others will be trained as scouts or vehicle operators. This training taking two additional months. Those who show the most promise are given the chance to join the Systems Alliance Rangers or Systems Alliance Special Forces Operatives. All this training provides the Systems Alliance with above average battle ready troops to fill its ranks. In a time of war the training and be reduced by fifty percent, focusing on the essentials in their fields which can still provide effective troops for the field. Different Unit Fields Standard Infantry The standard trooper is by far the most numerous and are trained in the use of a number of battle and assault weapons as well as other infantry weapons such as several types of grenades, shoulder mounter rocket launchers, and other such weapons. Ship Marines Are trained to use short to mid range rapid fire weapons and to effectively use them in the narrow corridors of star ships. They can defend against boarders or assault an enemy vessel. Scout & Reconnaissance Are trained in the finer arts of stealth and long range weapons. They are nearly always the first in and are tasked with providing the main force with precise field data on targets before and during the primary engagement. Vehicle Operation From being a driver to weapons operator to the unit commander they are trained to operate their vehicle like it was an extension of them selves. Tanks or atmospheric aircraft operation fall under their role and will provide heavy support to the infantry. Weapons emplacement Operator They specialize in the defense of their base of operations, using stationary weapons to the best of their ability to repel an enemy attack. Equipment Armor All Infantry Armor starts with a "second skin" body glove that helps maintain proper body temperature, absorb shocks from weapon impacts and explosives and protects the wearer from environmental hazards, such as toxic and vacuum. Over that is the actual armor which is a mix of dense fabrics, plastics and metal. The "plates" are designed to provide protection from both projectile and energy based weapons and are arranged to allow as much protection as possible with out sacrificing full freedom of movement. As a whole the armor is designed to keep the trooper alive in the worst case situation, a direct hit may not be as lethal as without the armor, giving the trooper a solid chance of coming home alive. The helmets provide a basic heads up display giving the trooper up to date information. It also allows for infrared, low light and even ultra-violate vision. The Helmet also provides the last seal for hostile environments. The Armor also contains communications equipment and a friend or foe motion sensor tied into a passive IFF signal all SA troopers broadcast. The IFF signal represents that one trooper belonging to that armor. The armor not only provides information to the trooper and also provides information on the trooper to command. Informing them when they are hurt or KIA. They then will erase that troopers IFF signal and foil any enemy attempting to use the IFF to fool other troopers. There are additional armor attachments and equipment suited for different mission profiles, far to many to list. Because of this its not long till the standard armor is modified, its a rare sight to see two sets of armor that are identical. Weapons *'Pistols' **5mm Side Arm ***Standard side arm for soldiers and SA officers. **Predator IV 10mm Magnum ***A Non-typical side arm for a Systems Alliance officer and/or trooper, mostly seen used by the Rangers, Special Forces and Exoshell Pilots. *'Rifles' **Cobra Assault Rifle ***Standard Rifles used by all the armed forces. Fires caseless 9mm light armor piercing rounds at mid to long ranges either at semi-auto or automatic rates. Has a shotgun built into the weapon for close encounters. This combination makes this weapon perfect for all range operations. Has a number of optional attachments most popular being a scope. **Python Battle Rifle ***An alternative to the Cobra, the Python is a full auto weapon best utilized at close to mid ranges. It also has a grenade launcher built in powerful enough to be a threat to light armor vehicles. Has a number of optional attachments such as high beam lights and laser targeting. **Asp Sniper Rifle ***A powerful coil weapon that has a three mile range, and fires a slug jacketed in a ion particles. The weapon comes with several optional attachments, the most popular being a silencer/flash reducer. *'SMGs' **5mm Hornet ***Used mostly on board ships, well suited for the close combat with enough punch to down the enemy with out damaging a ship's interiors. Trooper